


Why Don't You Touch Me?

by RickGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a short little one shot of Rick giving Carl his first BJ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Touch Me?

**Author's Note:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com

"Dad. We’ve been…together… for like a year now,” Carl began. 

Rick didn’t look at Carl, but at the expanse of woods in front of them. They were on watch, and since it was only just a couple weeks after Terminus, they were still on edge–not that they ever weren’t. Rick and Carl hadn’t spoken about it, but it was also a couple weeks after the assault. Carl seemed fine. Rick wasn’t. Rick also wasn’t sure how to talk about it.

“Yeah,” Rick agreed. He remembered the first kiss he’d given Carl at the prison. It seemed like ages ago.

“You refused to touch me then, and it’s only gotten worse.”

“I touch you,” Rick argued, putting a hand to Carl’s cheek.

Carl rolled his eyes. “ _Touch_.”

“We can’t,” Rick said, closing his eyes.

“Why not? Before it was because I was too young. People could hear. Then it was because we didn’t have a home anymore. Now what is it?”

“None of those things has changed,” Rick reasoned. “I just…I couldn’t do that to you. Hurt you. Force you.”

“Does me begging sound like being forced?“ Carl asked, quickly masking the annoyance in his voice.

“After… After what-”

“Stop,” Carl said coldly. He couldn’t hear that. He already hated himself, and now he had to hear how he’d changed in the eyes of his father. Weak. Boy. Damaged. He may as well have been raped since his father acted like he was. What did some sick fuck have to do with them? Their relationship.

“Carl,” Rick said, pained. What could he say to his son? What could he do?

“Forget it,” Carl said quietly. “I’m not mad…or I don’t know, sexually frustrated. I’m not trying to wear you down or anything so that you change your mind. I just wanted to know why. Now I know, and you’ll never touch me.” He couldn’t leave watch or walk away, so he just moved over a few feet and looked away from Rick pointedly. 

Rick was silent for a while.

“What can I do?” Rick asked, his whisper sounding loud in the empty darkness. They could see the distant glow of embers from the extinguished campfire where their family slept. The moon barely lit anything around them. Listening for walkers was the only way to be on “watch”. 

Carl didn’t want to respond, plus he didn’t really have a good answer. He just wanted? Wanted everything. Wanted nothing. “It’s okay, Dad.”

“I’ll touch you the way you want. If that’s what you want. If it will make you happy.”

“Don’t pity me,” Carl shook his head. “This shouldn’t just be for me. It should just be.”

Rick bit his lip. Carl was a kid in years, but an old man in experience. He could decide what he wanted. Rick accepted the decision.

Rick secured his machete on his hip and made sure the safety was on his gun, and he knelt without a word. He unzipped Carl confidently and quickly, reaching into the boy’s pants to feel his dick. They couldn’t risk being caught with their pants around their waists. Not out here. 

Carl didn’t know whether to open his eyes or close them. Bite his lip or keep his mouth lax. His brain and body were just live wires, all reacting to the feeling of Rick’s warm mouth.

Carl rested his hands on his dad’s hair, threading his fingers through the curls. He could not imagine that anything felt better than this. Rick sucked him all the way to the back of his throat, never stopping to breathe. 

Carl didn’t know what it felt like for someone else to make him come. He didn’t know what to do with himself. It felt different than how he jacked himself off. He didn’t know if he’d be able to come this way, out in the dark, vulnerable–yet not, since he was with his dad. Carl thought he could last forever since nothing was sending him over the edge. It felt amazing and Carl didn’t want to come. Then it would stop.

Then Rick swirled his tongue around the head mercilessly, reaching a hand up to squeeze Carl’s ass. It only took a few seconds of that for Carl’s orgasm to build up from his toes, finally climaxing in his body’s center. He shot into Rick’s mouth for a couple seconds, slamming his head on the tree behind him, clenching his toes and pulling on his father’s hair.

Rick swallowed, standing up to face his son. The boy zipped himself up, trying to catch his breath.

They didn’t say anything, but Rick held out his arm and Carl gladly let himself be pulled into his father’s chest. Rick kissed his forehead, and put a hand on his neck meaningfully, and then it was back to watch.

Carl felt light as air until Daryl and Maggie came to relieve them, and afterward. He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep, and for the first time ever, it was because something good had happened.


End file.
